


It Wasn't Supposed To End Up Like This

by Emmali



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Buisness Man Gabriel, M/M, Prostitute Sam, Prostitution, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmali/pseuds/Emmali
Summary: The money has run out again. Sam does what he has to, just like he always has.





	1. Prologue

He pulls the tattered plaid button up tighter around him. He stands taller against the cold brick of an unfamiliar bar trying to show himself off. He hasn't had a client in almost two weeks. Maybe. Is it Tuesday? Wednesday? It doesn't matter, the money is still gone. 

He notices a man staring from the corner of the building. He decides to look in his direction and check him out. He's not the worst Sam has ever had but certainly not the best. He would usually turn away from this guy but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Hey," Sam calls "do you like what you see?" he cringes inside at his own words but the guy bites.

"That depends on how much it costs"

"One hundred an hour or five hundred for the rest of the night."

The guy looks a little skeptical and feels around in his pocket "If I wanted quality and quantity I've certainly come to the right place." He lustfully glares at Sam "You've got yourself a deal, I want an hour of you sucking me off behind this building. Sam takes the offer. An hour later Sam is on his knees in a dirty ally with no one but himself and a hundred bucks. He's disgusted with himself. He spits to try and get the bitter salty taste out of his mouth. He stands up making himself look presentable and walks away from the dark alleyway.


	2. An Honest Mistake

Sam wanders around the city aimlessly, trying not to think. A car slows down next to him and rolls down the window. Sam knows what comes next. 

"Hey man you need a ride?"

"Do you wanna give me a ride?" he said trying to be seductive.

"What? I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to give you a ride." The man looked unsure. Sam walks over to the car skeptically and reaches for the handle.

"Where do you stay?" The man asks when Sam gets in the car. Sam thinks about this for a second. The man obviously doesn't want to do this at his home. Sam names a cheap hotel a few blocks away.

The car ride is quiet. Even though Sam's not proud of what he does, he knows he's good at it, and he needs to get the man's attention. He spreads his legs as far as he can in the small seat. The man glances and seems uncomfortable. Sam wonders if the man has ever done this before and puts a reassuring but sensual hand on the guys thigh. He tenses and shifts under Sam's hand. He takes this time to check his client out. He was wearing a well fitted suit, light brown hair, kinda long, brown eyes, smaller man, and overall attractive, but Sam would never admit that.

"Uh...why are you... uhm..." Brown eyes clears his throat. "Stop touching me."

Sam jerks his hand back towards his side. The car is filled with an awkward silence for a long moment.

"One-hundred for an hour or four-hundred for the whole night" Sam says softly. 

"What?!" the guy says "No! No! Man," The guy seems panicked and jumpy, he keeps waving his hands around. "I was just giving you a ride! I'm not- No! I'm just helping , I mean, it's cold!" He shrugs.

Oh, Sam thought this man was a client "You can just drop me off here then."

"Do you..." the man glances over for a beat "have a place to stay?" the man asks.

"You can just drop me off here then" Sam repeats. He dosen't need this man's pity. He can handle himself. 

"I'm guessing that's a no."

Sam stays silent and looks down at the back of his hands, he is proud but he's not a liar.

"You're staying at my place tonight." 

Sam opens his mouth to protest but the other guy keeps talking.

"I know what you're going to say, okay?" He seems a little annoyed. "No, you don't need my help or my pity. You can take care of yourself," Sam is surprised by how close that is to what he was actually going to say. "but I have a big apartment with no one but me, it'd be nice to have company. Also, it's just this one night."

Sam is silent again and so is the man.

"My name is Gabriel... incase you were wondering." Sam wasn't wondering. He might as well give a name to. He doesn't want to give his real name, but who really cares, it's just one night... right? "Sam" he blurts. 

Gabriel's arm crosses over his right arm to hold an open hand out to Sam for him to shake. 

Gabriel gives Sam's hand a short firm shake. "Nice to meet ya, Sammy"

"Just Sam" he whispers, only half meaning for Gabriel to hear. If he hears he doesn't mention it, and the car is filled with an awkward silence.

"So... Gabriel, you have a big apartment and it's just you, why? If you don't mind me asking." Gabriel stays silent for a moment staring at the road ahead.

The question hangs heavy between them and Sam regrets he asked the question. The car was filled with an almost somber feeling and it was quiet. Noise coming only from rubber and asphalt. Sam didn't like. It made him drift into unwanted places in his mind. He thought of his mother. Loving, caring, beautiful mother. He recalls this faint memory of her carrying him to his bed in her soft white nightgown. He had to be only four or five, but he can still feel the cold silk against his warm skin. He can't possibly remember something like that, he was only six months old when his mother died. It was probably a dream, or a figment of his imagination, or a story Dean told him. Yeah, probably that last one.

"My family thought it'd be good for me." Gabriel said bringing Sam out of his thoughts "Thought I'd find a nice girl to settle down with, start a family, the whole shebang." He paused a couple of beats before getting out of his head and picking up his excitement, "So, where's your family?"

Sam doesn't want to venture there and he definitely doesn't want a random stranger and potential client to know him personally so Sam just says "Where's yours?" The car stays silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment.


End file.
